


48:00:00

by ArchaeologistFromTheFuture



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaeologistFromTheFuture/pseuds/ArchaeologistFromTheFuture
Summary: Alex and Matt have 48 hours to spend together.





	48:00:00

A/N: If you squint and turn your head there's a minuscule bit of plot. During the Australia trip. Alex referred to River as the female Indiana Jones and, frankly, I included that description because the imagery brings me great joy.

* * *

**48:00:00**

**Part One**

She hangs up the phone and huffs, her cool breath blows a stubborn curl away from her forehead. Discussing custody agreements was emotionally exhausting, especially after a week of press and panels. She loves being with her cast members, but being "on" all of the time can take it's toll, even if she's having the time of her life doing this. River Song is a dream role and she adores playing the Indiana Jones-esque character immensely. As she walks through the hallway, she observes all of the happy couples enjoying their vacation and wonders if she is simply incapable of marriage. Feeling defeated, she needs something to keep her mind off of her divorce. 

She decides to dip into the bar for a nightcap before heading up to her room. The swanky bar of the Crown Towers hotel wasn’t somewhere she usually found herself but it was where her agent booked her a room during filming. Her green eyes scan the warmly lit room in search of an open seat. She spots a seat at the bar next to a familiar looking, rather tall, and dark haired man. She smiles and approaches him from behind. 

"Is this seat open?"

He recognizes her voice instantly. 

"For you, Kingston, always…" He says and she swiftly touches his shoulder as a ‘thank you’ before taking the stool beside him.

The flirtation is unavoidable between them and begins almost instantly. 

He is clothed in a white button down shirt with a light gray striped pattern, his forearms are exposed. She knows she shouldn't find that attractive but she does. He orders his drink and hers like a seasoned professional.

"A lychee martini for the lady." He tells the man who responds with a nod.

"Alone in a bar, Kingston? That's quite unlike you. What's on your mind?"

She pauses. Thankfully, the bar keep interrupts their conversation and she has never been more delighted to see a cocktail placed on a square napkin appear in front of her. Mid-sip she feels his eyes on her.

"Oh,” She exclaims after tasting the liquid for the first time. “This is quite good." 

He lifts up his tumbler and nods in her direction. "Cheers."

"Prost!" She replies.

After several drinks and a lengthy discussion about upcoming plot lines, Matt notices that the distance between them has closed. He can’t quite remember how he ended up close enough to inhale her perfume, but he certainly doesn’t mind. 

She watches him call the bar keep over and order another drink. He seems dumbfounded when refuses the offer to order her another martini.

As she watches him down another glass of liquor, she is reminded of their age difference. Gone were the days of her drowning in alcohol and then getting up the next morning to film. 

She is out of her element already, drinking the amount of alcohol she consumed tonight.

_ "Fuck it _ … _ " _ she says to herself and takes another sip. She grasps the stem of the glass, throws her head back, and swallows the remainder of the martini. 

When she throws her head back, he glances down at her figure. He ponders why she doesn’t wear more form-fitting clothing outside of work. Her body is phenomenal. He’s avoided looking at her all evening long, knowing that he if he looks down, he won’t have the willpower to tear his eyes away from her neckline. 

He wonders if she is as intoxicated as he is. When she giggles a little too long at a ridiculous joke, he comes to the conclusion that they’re on the same level: loose enough to be up for anything, but sober enough to understand what is happening and consent to it. 

Feeling confident he decides to take a chance and leans towards her. He places his hand on her bare, lower thigh. He fights back a naughty smile when she doesn’t push him away. 

He compliments her and she lights up as though it actually means something to her. 

As they continue to talk, his fingers travel further up her leg to the hem of her skirt.

"You’re playing a dangerous game, Matthew.”

He likes it when she says his full name. It’s authoritative and sexy.

“I like danger.” He tells her with a shrug and she raises an eyebrow. 

“So, how do you say ‘You’re stunning’ in German?” 

She thinks for a moment. “Du siehst umwerfend aus!”

He attempt to repeat her words, but fumbles.

She laughs and tells him to watch her lips, drawing out each syllable slowly. 

He repeats the word once more and fails once more.

"I think... I was distracted and I need to see it again..." He tells her, holding up his hand. "I'll pay attention this time."

She pulls him closer and tells him to watch her lips intently. She repeats the sentence even more slowly this time. 

Their lips meet in a slow, fervent kiss. He runs his tongue along her bottom lip probing her to open her mouth. She obliges and tips her head back, allowing him more access. 

She moans at the exquisite taste. Her taste buds flood with a mixture of scotch and a taste that she could only describe as uniquely Matt. The passion behind the kiss satisfies a craving she’s been desperately pushing aside for years. 

She tells herself to come to her senses and gently pushes him away. “That was an extremely cheesy way to get a kiss.”

“Ah, but it worked and I did want to learn German!” He says triumphantly. She’s not buying it. He didn’t expect her to. She rolls her eyes but he can still see the smile she’s trying hard to suppress. 

“It’s getting rather late,” She announces. 

She picks up her black clutch and turns on her heel, fully intending to walk away from him - from this. He puts his hand on her elbow to stop her from fleeing. 

“Wait, don’t go…” He pleads.

“I have to. This is wrong...” She spits out and bolts out of the room. 

Matt trails behind and meets up with her outside of the elevator doors. He's frustrated. “What is wrong about two people, who are obviously attracted to one another enjoying each other’s company?” He asks, his arms outstretched. 

She frowns. “We have to work together, Matt… This can’t happen.”

The elevator opens and he follows her inside. 

Matt puts his hands in his pockets and turns his attention toward the changing number above the panel of buttons. “Alex, why can’t it happen?” He questions whether or not he's stepping over the unspoken boundaries they've set but he's tired of the build up, the temptation, the respectful kiss on the cheek at the end of the night before they go their separate ways. Was it all for naught?

She shakes her head, refusing to look at him, and he continues. “If you want me to leave, I will.”

“Don’t leave.” She sighs.

He steps closer to her. “What do we have to lose, Alex?”

“Our friendship. Our jobs." She flails her arm around the small room. "If this went wrong, how could we work together? Things will become complicated, and frankly Matt, you’re the easiest relationship I have in my life at the moment.”

“It won’t. Give us one weekend... No strings attached. Maybe it’ll help us sort out whatever this is between us.” 

“And after this weekend?” She tilts her head to the side, waiting on an answer.

He looks down at her, searching for her eyes. 

“After this weekend, we go back to being friends and coworkers. No obligations. No complicated feelings.”

_ Easier said than done, _she wanted to reply but kept that thought to herself. She takes a deep breath and looks over at him.

He’s leaning against the wall. He’s looking at his feet while he tries to find the right words. A piece of his hair has fallen out of place and she resists the urge to push it away from his eyes. She wonders how his hair would feel between her fingers while his head was between her legs. 

She hears a ‘ding’ that tears her from her thoughts.

The elevator doors open, revealing the door of the suite she has been staying in. He begins to walk the opposite direction and something snaps inside of her. She realizes she doesn't want to spend another night alone and she calls after him.

She stops outside of her door and turns to look at him. “48 hours.” 

To his delight, she unlocks the door and gestures for him to step inside. 

“First, we need to establish some rules.” She announces.

“This cannot impact our work relationship or our friendship. If you even have the smallest doubt that it will, we can’t do this.”

“Of course.” Matt sits on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, and listens intently. He watches her pace back and forth as she emphasizes each ‘rule’ by counting on her fingers. 

“This goes no further than us. I’ve heard you and Arthur talking about your… quests... before and I don’t want to be a subject of that conversation.”

He nods in agreement. As much as he’d love to tell the world about this, he never would. He would never betray her trust like that.

“The last rule…” She stops pacing. 

“I don't want to think. Don’t hold back... I’m not fragile. Make me feel something.” She says in a practically begging voice. 

“Do you trust me?” He questions.

“Yes, I trust you implicitly.” She promises, sincerely. 

Matt presses her further. After all, he needs to know what he's dealing with. “How long has it been?”

She looks at him strangely and he can tell that she’s puzzled by the question. He decides to rephrase.

“How long has it been since you’ve had a, um, fulfilling... sexual experience?”

She's amused that he can't bring himself to say the word 'orgasm' and wonders if she should tell him the truth.

“Sex? Months. Fulfilling sex? A year or so…”

He can't imagine how inconsiderate a man would have to be in bed to not notice that his significant other isn’t enjoying themselves. Hell, he can't imagine a man not wanting to see Alex Kingston writhing underneath of him.

“God, how have you gone this long without an or--"

She cuts him off and laughs sarcastically. “I didn’t say I haven’t had an orgasm in a year, Matthew.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Oh. Of course… I...” 

He shakes that thought from his mind. He has to. He won’t last very long if he thinks about it too much.

Sensing that she isn’t interested in discussing her physical relationship with other men any further, he puts an end to the conversation. He needs to move things along so that she can get what she came for. 

“Is that everything, then?” He asks, standing up so that he is in front of her.

She nods and watches wordlessly as his demeanor changes. 

“Fine.” He states, standing up from the edge of the bed. 

“On your knees.” He commands, pointing to the floor.

She stares up at him for a moment before sinking to her knees. She winces when she feels the cool, ceramic tile against her skin. God, this is exactly what she needed. It would’ve been polite to at least toss a cushion on the floor, though, she thinks to herself. 

He reaches down and laces his fingers through her curls, tugging lightly, to direct her to his bulging pants. 

She begins to stroke him through his black trousers, needing no encouragement or direction from him. He takes her distraction as an opportunity to unbutton his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. 

She pulls his belt from the loops and unzips his trousers while never breaking eye contact. She subconsciously licks her lips in anticipation and Matt wonders how long he’ll last before he has to pull her lips away from his cock. 

He adores her like this: her inhibitions released, submissive, and following his orders. For a brief moment he contemplates whether or not she’s ever been like this with anyone else - but he doesn’t care. For 48 hours she belongs to him and him only. 

The delicious outline of his erection in cotton, maroon colored boxers makes the heat pool between her legs. She shifts slightly and closes her legs, desperately seeking relief. The pressure doesn’t help but instead it increases her arousal. 

Finally, when she’s content, she rids him of the confines of his boxers. Refusing to give him time to adjust before her hands are wrapped around him, she handles him immediately after his cock springs free from the fabric. 

She strokes his length slowly at first, circling her thumb around his head. He feels himself beginning to appreciate her touch far too much. He needs to move them along if he wants to last long enough to feel her come around his cock.

“Fucking hell…” He groans. “Suck. Now.” 

She grins and traces her bottom lip with his swollen head. She takes him into her mouth and he slams his eyes shut for a moment. He forces them open again. He wants to remember every moment of this.

He’s never had a woman make love to his cock as fervidly or as beautifully as she has. It perplexes him how she manages to remain elegant while doing the filthiest things to him. He is so goddamn in love with this woman.

Unexpectedly and without warning, she takes him all the way down her throat. He throws his head back, _ fuck she is good at that _.

She allows him to pull almost completely out of her mouth before she lets out a soft hum, sending vibrations through him. She continues her methodical ministrations with hands, lips, and tongue. When he’s sure he can’t handle anymore, he clears his throat. 

“Take off your dress.” He demands.

Without any reluctance, she stands up and reaches for the zipper of her dress.

She fixes her eyes on him and watches him watching her. The desire written on his face sends shivers down her spine. 

She slowly slides her top down her torso, fighting back a whimper when she feels the material tease her bare, aching nipples.

She sways her hips so that the dress glides over her legs and onto the floor. 

He bites his bottom lip when he learns that she's been practically nude all evening. 

"Magnificent…" He whispers. 

He takes a few steps towards her and gently reaches for her hair. He captures her swollen lips and trails kisses down her face until he finds the spot on her neck that drives her wild. 

She is no longer capable of containing her moans. She pulls her head to the side, allowing him more access.

She pushes her chest against his, a cue that she needs him to ease the discomfort. 

He traces each breast with a finger-tip, agonizingly slowly, until he is close enough to her nipples that she can barely stand it. He rotates each nipple between his index finger and thumb until he's evoked a cry from her and his name is falling from her lips. 

Satisfied with her response, he lowers his head and kisses the soft skin around her breasts. As he works his tongue around them, stopping to tug with his lips and teeth every now and then, her hips writhe. 

"God, oh, Matt... You're incredible." She praises him.

He loves that she's verbal and unrestrained. He continues to leave feather-light kisses down her body, stopping when his lips meet the waistband of her panties. Hooking his thumbs on either side, he eagerly slides them down her smooth legs.

He tells her to kick her panties off of her legs without removing her heels and she obliges. He watches her lift up her leg to remove the panties, which were hung up on her heel.

He loves her in boots.. She was ravishing in any form - bare or made up but there was something deliciously erotic about taking her in heels or boots. The height of the heels defined the strong muscles in her calves. 

With an appropriate amount of prompting, trust, and promises of intense pleasure, she's surprisingly adventurous and open-minded. They were electric together on screen so it was no surprise to him that they were incredibly compatible sexually. He knows that after 48 hours she is no longer his and because of that he intends to ravish her in every possible position - in every possible way - so that she truly understands how he felt about her. 

He reminds himself of their promise: no feelings, no strings attached, no obligations. 

He taps on his left shoulder and she takes the hint. She hooks one leg over his shoulder. The desperation is shown between her thighs. He wastes no time tracing her with his fingertip, and she's thankful for that.

"Matt…" She draws his name out, her body tensing involuntarily. He sees her swaying slightly and reached around her, kneading her ass and keeping her standing. 

He pushes a finger inside of her, in and out. Slowly. When he notices her falling over the edge he stops and begins again, this time curling it toward himself. He simultaneously uses his thumb and circles it against her swollen clit. 

She throws her head back. It ensures him that she’s comfortable with his fingers. 

Without warning, he dips his head down and runs his tongue up and down her cunt. 

_ Fuck, _ she'd almost forgotten how wonderfully talented his lips and tongue were. She found it nearly impossible to control herself during their on-screen kiss. The kiss fueled her fantasies for weeks. 

"Yes, oh, there…" She directs him and he listens. He doesn't ease up this time when he sees her beginning to climax. Instead, the actions of his tongue and fingers become more intense… 

She whimpers and her orgasm sends her forward. She, nearly tumbles over top of him, but he steadies her, as he always does.

"I'm sorry, darling." He apologizes through a laugh. 

Still reeling from her climax, she backs away from him. She notices that his lips are glistening and when he runs his tongue across them, she thinks he knees might buckle underneath her. She grips the sofa beside her and steadies herself. 

"Having trouble?” He asks. “Hands and knees..." He commands, pointing to the bed.

From this position he has a marvelous view of her ass.

He can’t help but allow his hand to drop to his erection. A few strokes to take the edge off. 

He moves behind her, running his hands from her back down the backside of her thighs. She shivers.

The anticipation is killing her. She knows he's about to satisfy every craving she's long for during the past few months. 

She feels the weight on the bed shift and closes her eyes. Normally, he'd add in more foreplay but she set the pace this evening and made it abundantly clear to him that she her sexual experiences prior to him had been nothing but foreplay that led her to needing him. Perhaps he should send a muffin basket as a proper 'thank you' to those men.

She feels him tease her with the head of his cock before guiding himself inside. She sighs contently - he is perfect. He makes her feel full, but it's not uncomfortable in the least. 

He slowly pushes inside of her until his hips meet her ass. When she whimpers, he knows it's time to continue. He thrusts into her, basking in the warmth surrounding his cock and then pulling out nearly all the way into the cool air of the room before repeating his thrust. 

He begins to increase the speed and depth of his thrusts and she cries out his name. 

"Yes, don't stop… please..." She begs, drawing out the last word. 

He grips her hips and, to her surprise, manages to fuck her even harder and faster. She can feel her second release building but this time he doesn't stop it. He lets her come and smirks when her arms collapse and she falls onto the bed.

Before she can recover, he reaches up and knots his fingers in her hair. He pulls her head backwards toward him, forcing her up on her arms once more. She doesn't mind her hair being pulled, in fact, she actually is quite fond of it. 

He bites his lip, doing his best to keep from getting lost in his own release, as he watches her perfect ass bounce against with every thrust.

"You are breathtaking," he compliments her but she's too close to respond in anything more than inaudible sounds.

He pulls her hair again so that her back is against his chest. The change in position ensures that she feels every inch of him. 

"Do you want to come again?" He asks her and she moans something that sounds like 'yes'.

He leans down so that he's whispering in her ear. His breath is hot, his voice is low and dripping with sex. 

“Tell me, Alex, who is the best fuck you’ve ever had?” 

"You… you're the best…" She cries out.

He continues: harder, faster, and deeper than before.

Finally, she shrieks and her body begins convulsing around him. His cock tenses but he manages to see her through her orgasm before releasing his into her with a grunt of her name. 

They end up lying beside each other on the bed. Her head on his chest, and the back of his arm draped over her stomach. 

"Wow… That was certainly something." She states, smiling up at him. From this point of view, he can see her long eyelashes fluttering and he has to remind himself that this is nothing more than a weekend in Paris. 

He can see her insecurities beginning to rise. She is wrapping the sheet tighter around her body.

She stumbles over her words. "I, uh, if you want to leave…"

He turns over on his side and puts his finger under her chin. 

"No, baby," he plants a soft kiss on her lips. "This is far from over. We still have 45 hours left and I want to explore every inch of you." 

_ ** To be continued...** _


End file.
